


drowning in the space between your bodies

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gold, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, they’re adults don't be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gold gets fucked by Green and Red. That’s literally it.
Relationships: Gold (Pokemon Adventures)/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Gold/Red (Pokemon Adventures), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red/Gold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: anonymous





	drowning in the space between your bodies

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is under anon because if anyone from specord connected this fic to me i’d die of shame. 💕 btw specordians if you’re reading this hi i love you 😍
> 
> pokespe really needs more smut that’s about healthy consenting sex between the adult characters.

“You’re awful. . .” Came the soft murmur from Gold as his senior Green hoisted one of his legs over his shoulder. A small laugh coming from the man.

“Am I really?” It was a question Gold couldn’t be bothered to answer as he leaned his head back into Red’s lap, feeling the gentle hand coming to pet his hair soothingly.

Red’s demeanor in bed had never surprised him, he was laughably awkward at times but there was some sort of eroticism to his ways that Gold found himself enjoying. Or, maybe he was just really into getting fucked by his seniors. That was always a possibility. 

Green however was to politely put it, a complete menace. One that overtook every aspect of their time in the bedroom and Gold could never quite find himself dominating.

Not that it mattered, seeing the way he was staring at him right now as he gripped his leg was far too sexy for him to ever care.

Even if he let out a shaky huff and whined in response. “Dude. You’re being slow.” That only earned him a narrowed gaze and deserved silence as the man’s fingertips dusted the inner part of his thigh. Leaving Gold to spread his legs a little more. 

“Come on..” He groaned and this time it was Red who reacted, sliding his cold hands up the front of Gold’s mostly unzipped jacket. Fingers just barely grazing the soft pink mounds.

That shut him up real quick as he leaned into his friend's touch, throwing his head back to let out a breathy sigh. With a soft explicit whine escaping his lips once more.

Red took note, pressing the rough pads of his thumb against the soft skin and Gold writhed as he rubbed circles against the rosy buds. Struggling to keep himself from squirming so he wouldn’t disturb Green.

The other didn’t seem to mind though, dusting his lips against the side of Gold’s ankle as he trailed slow kisses up his leg, managing to nip occasionally at the flesh.

“I-“ Gold managed a shaky moan between words, lifting his hips up as Red suddenly twisted the tender area between his fingertips, eliciting a slue of noises to escape his junior. 

“Please.” Came the desperate plea as Green nipped as the inner skin of his thigh. Offering Gold a small chuckle as leaned in to grip the man’s chin, tilting it upwards so he’d be forced to look at him.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Gold only whined incoherently in response. “Then you’ll have to be patient if you want to get fucked.”

He could hear Red’s sharp intake of breath from behind him as he hooked his arms under Gold’s body to hoist him slightly, pressing his face into his exposed neck.

“You couldn’t wait earlier.” And, Gold hazily paused to try to remember what Red was talking about before the other man continued. “Grinding on my thigh during dinner.”

Ah. Now, he remembered. It’d been a risky move but when clambered into the older’s man lap and rolled his hips down over and over again onto his thigh, feeling his hands tighten around his waist; he couldn’t possibly get enough.

“It’s a wonder you two didn’t get kicked out, honestly.” Came the gruff reply from Green which prompted another chuckle from Red. 

Before he could get his response in though, Green started pressing his knee right up against his crotch prompting a choked moan from Gold.

The man towered over him as he nudged his knee against Gold’s clothed erection, leaning in once more to brush his lips against the shell of his ear. “Is this what you want? To get off on someone’s thigh again.” And, Gold wanted to whine about a resounding “No, sir” but could manage a breathy moan as he jerked his hips upwards. 

Gripping the midsection of his thigh, Green forced his legs apart more, shaking his head slightly. “You know better than that.” And, all at once, he’s using his other hand to press Gold’s hips into the bed to stop him from moving but god his knee is still pressed against his throbbing erection and he can feel the light touches from Red once more against his chest.

Gold lets out another whine but he’s only rewarded with a hand that’s presumably Red’s, ruffling his hair once more. And, that bastardly smirk from Green.

But, if Gold was anything, it was a master of manipulation. “Green- please? Ah-“ He let out another breathy moan, arching his back against Red as the other twisted his already sore nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Green pressed his hand against Gold’s exposed stomach, clicking his tongue as he hooked a finger into his already too tight boxers. 

“You’re so needy.” Came to his complaint as he stripped Gold of his undergarments. Giving his thigh a small tap. “Go on, turn over.”

Eagerly, he complied, Red assisting him as rolled himself onto his stomach, lifting his hips to perk his ass in the air. 

He was quickly rewarded with a hand skimming the cleft of his ass. “Red, hand me the lube.”

Suddenly, there was a pause.

“Red? Go get it.” Green repeated to which the hand gently stroking his hair stilled as Red pushed Gold’s head from his lap. The sound of sheets rustling and fumbling ringing throughout the room.

“Uh-“ Red started and Gold could quickly hear the rough sigh from Green.

“I told you to bring it. It was the one thing you had to bring.” Green chided and Gold had to hold back a laugh as he listened to the sound of Red opening and shutting numerous drawers.

“I’m pretty sure I brought it!” This time Gold couldn’t stifle his laughter even as Green groaned from behind him. 

“I swear-“ He started but Red’s rushed response came in faster. “Wait- I got it!”

The bed creaked as the weight of another body was added once more. Greens sigh of relief coming from below as Gold listened to him catch the bottle of lube Red presumably threw.

Red only let out an awkward laugh once more as he kneeled in front of Gold’s head, stroking his hair once more. 

Green hands returned to Gold’s ass and gave it a small appreciative squeeze, giving one cheek a small pinch that caused Gold to yelp. “Asshole..” He grumbled and he could feel Green still smirking down at him.

The cap of the lube popped open and quickly, he could feel the cold liquid being pressed against his rim. A single finger teasingly stroking his fluttering hole.

Green cooed from behind him, “Is this what you wanted?” And, Gold resisted the urge to be snarky and complain about how he’d rather have his dick up his ass. Instead of choosing to wiggle his hips enticingly.

The finger pressed inside of him wasn’t too bad, his body still yearned to get rid of the unwelcome intrusion but Gold welcomed it happily especially as Green pushed it in until he was knuckle-deep and Gold could hear the hitch in Red’s breaths

“Good boy.” 

Gold hummed at the praise, welcoming it lovingly as Green stroked his walls with his finger, coaxing breathy sighs out of Gold’s stained lips.

The second finger was more of a stretch even with the generous amount of lube, leaving Gold to let out a choked moan as he could feel the other man spread and thrust his fingers inside of him. Just barely brushing against his prostate.

“There you go-“ Gold could just hear the smugness in Green’s voice. “I knew you liked getting fucked with my fingers.” 

Despite the words not being directed at him, Gold could feel Red squirm from where his head laid in his lap. 

He’d almost forgotten the other enjoyed watching him get toyed with like this so much. Probably the reason he’d been more quiet than usual today. 

But, he didn’t have time to wonder how to tease him anyway as Green used his free hand to dig his nails into Gold’s thigh as he roughly slammed his fingers into him, prompting a desperate, filthy sound to escape him.

“Mean.” He managed to breathe out between moans, causing Green to let out a deep throaty laugh.

“You looked like you were getting distracted.” Gold only managed a shaky huff in response to that.

It continued, Green working his fingers in and out of Gold’s ass, pushing in a third finger knuckle deep that had Gold positively writhing. Coaxing him to open up more as his hands moved to shakily grip either side of the bedsheets. 

Red gripped his chin, startling Gold momentarily as he tilted his head up to guide him into an open-mouth kiss. A generous hum of appreciation leaving him as he captured any needy moans that would escape Gold. 

His thumb lovingly stroked his cheek and Gold could already feel himself melting between the contrasting touches. 

Honestly, it was really unfair the effect Red had on him, being so stupidly sexy every time he shot Gold that goofy grin while Green was fucking him or he was fucking his mouth. It always had him melting into his touch.

He could definitely see why, supposedly when the married couple was alone, Red was always the one fucking Green instead of vice versa. He had that sort of dreamy charm that certainly left Gold feeling some sort of way when he had been a horny teenager. 

A rough squeeze to his thigh jolted him back to reality though along with the sound of Green’s voice.

“I’m gonna put it in now.”

Gold shivered as the warm fingers left him, feeling the sudden emptiness he despised. Letting out the softest of sounds to entice Green to just get on with it. 

“Wait-“ They both froze as Red’s voice wrung throughout the room, stopping to stare at him in confusion.

“Just let me do this one thing, first.” He continued and Green offered no resistance in return.

“He’s all yours.”

Gold couldn’t help another whine as Green pulled away even more but heat already pooled in his stomach as he wondered what Red had in the store.

The other male was sliding off his slacks and fumbling with his obscenely tight boxers. The waistband snapping against his skin as he pulled them off, freeing his cock from its confinement.

“Oh.” Gold said, a little dumbfounded.

“Oh.” Green mimicked from behind him.

Red let out another awkward laugh, averting his gaze from the two sheepishly. “I figured- I might as well. . . ?” He paused. “I don’t wanna sit around while you two have fun.”

Gold could hear the teasing nature in Green’s voice as he spoke. “There’s always room for you back here.” And, those cold hands spread his ass as if to empathize his point.

He could see the intrigue in the other’s eye but Red shook his head a little. “No- We can just do this for now.” He gave another little affectionate pat to Gold’s head. “I’d feel bad if we hurt him in some way.”

He wanted to snap back with some snarky remark but Red was already gripping his dick in hand and guiding it to Gold’s parted lips, who was all too eager to receive his reward. Poking his tongue out to lick the tip. 

As gentle as Red’s petting had been before, his hands tightened in Gold’s hair as he guided his dick into his mouth, Gold’s jaw going slack to accommodate for the size. Tongue pressing against the underside deliciously.

Green seemed to take that a cue to continue his actions from behind, leaning over Gold’s back to mockingly murmur a “Don’t bite now.” As he guided the head of his cock inside of him.

He took that as a challenge as he took more of Red into his mouth, moaning around the man’s dick as Green pressed deeper inside of him. Red lovingly brushing a strand of hair behind Gold’s ear as he thrust his cock up into his mouth.

That prompted a chocked moan from him as he sucked his cheeks in, feeling the familiar touch of Green’s hand gripped his waist as he pulled out only to thrust back in.

It was a little overwhelming, Gold screwing his eyes shut as he tried to focus on the man fucking his mouth so he wouldn’t clamp his teeth down while Green pounded into him from behind.

Those hands coming to dust fingertips across the back of his neck as he teased, “Good boy. You look so pretty taking in both of us.” And, Gold could not prevent the filthy noise that slipped out.

Being used from both ends. Red gripping his hair to guide his cock into Gold’s protesting throat. It was as if he was drowning between their two bodies, pressed against the space between them tightly.

He lifted his hips to meet Green’s thrusts, untouched cock leaking pre-cum and throbbing a pretty shade of red that was a contrast against his tan figure. 

The man only gripped his hips to pull Gold snug up against his body. Those pants Gold adored leaving the older man’s lips.

Red responded by stroking his cheek, shaky exhale leaving him as he bucked into Gold’s mouth, the latter scrambling to grip the sides of Red’s thighs to hold him there.

It was a wonder why he enjoyed getting his face fucked so much, something he’d discovered late one afternoon when offering a blowjob to Silver.

He let out another whine as Red pulled out so Gold could lap eagerly at the tip, the salty taste already something he’d adjusted to.

“Hold on-“ Green groaned roughly, his sporadic thrusts slowing down as he moved to grip a surprised Gold’s shoulders. 

“Give me your hands.” He ordered and Gold gave in, releasing his hold on Red’s thighs to move his hands behind his back. Feeling as Green bounded his wrist and held it together with his hand, pulling Gold’s arms behind him.

Gold let out another choked sound as the new angle thrust Green deeper inside of him, wracking shivers through his body as was supported by nothing except Green alone.

He could feel Red’s thrusts getting sloppier too, the other aimlessly jerking up into Gold’s mouth. Babbling something incoherent as he stroked his hair. 

“Ah- Gold-“ There was that telltale whine he recognized from Red as Green thrust inside in him, pulling a moan from Gold’s red lips.

He panted as the other managed to ruthlessly pound into him, shamelessly squeezing his wrists as he caused Gold to see stars and give the most pitiful and needy moans.

“I’m close, Gold-“ Red warned through his moans but it didn’t mean much as his cock rubbed against the back of his sore throat, pulling back slightly as he released into Gold’s mouth with a steady groan. Petting his junior's hair throughout it as his hips stuttered.

Eagerly, he swallowed, sticking his tongue out as Red pulled past his lips, a string of saliva connecting the head of his dick to Gold’s red lips.

Heartily, he moaned as he pressed his face against the pillows, the bed creaking beneath him as his body rocked up against Green’s. Red’s tender hands continuing to stroke his cheek as he murmured something Gold couldn’t quite hear.

“Do you want to come too?” Green questioned and Gold whined in response.

The hand resting on his thigh moved to finally wrap around his untouched dick and Gold jerked his hips down into the touch as Green wrapped a hand around him, not relenting with his thrusts. 

That prompted one of those sweet grins from Green as he leaned over Gold’s body, “Say please.”

“Please-“ He managed to moan out, gripping at the bedsheets feverishly as he rocked his hips against the man. Desperate to find his own release. “Please- Green-“ Gold begged once more.

That seemed to be enough to satisfy his tormentor, Green beginning to give ruthless strokes to Gold’s cock, jerking him off into his hand while driving his hips into the mattress.

Gold is pretty sure he heard even Red whine at that.

“Good boy.” Green cooed once more as Gold cried out, “You look so pretty like this.” 

Green shot Red some sort of look Gold couldn’t make out and suddenly, Red’s hands were moving to press against Gold’s still abused nipples. Giving them a sharp tug and that was just enough.

Letting out a loud moan, Gold jerked his hips sporadically as he sought his release, spilling into Green’s hands while panting profusely. Gripping the sheets so tightly he figured he might rip them.

He clenched around Green as he chased his orgasm which seemed to be enough to have the man releasing Gold’s hands so he could grip his hips tightly as he buried himself deep within him, that low throat groans leaving his lips as he finished inside.

He pulled back, leaving the sensitive man underneath him to whine before Gold felt fingers prodding at his lips and he opened one eye to peer at grin who was sending him that stupid smirk. 

“Good boys clean up their messes.” He teased and Gold parted his lips to allow Green to slip his fingers inside, eagerly lapping up his cum from the man’s hand. Swirling his tongue around each digit before pulling back with a wet pop.

Red was the first to roll Gold over onto his back, having gotten dressed surprisingly fast before he’d even noticed he had left the bedside. Pulling Gold’s head into his lap as he smiled down at him. 

“Good?”

Gold gave a small strained laugh from his sore throat and nodded, “Good.” He shot Green a feigned sour stare though, “You’re an asshole, however.”

Green merely laughed in return as he hoisted Gold’s leg over his shoulder, washcloth in hand as he wiped him down. “Tch.” Gold hated it when he made that sound. “You seemed to be having fun.”

Letting out a dramatic huff, Gold leaned his head back so Red would press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I’m stealing your husband, he’s so much nicer.”

Green shoved Gold's leg roughly off his shoulder, prompting the younger man to yelp in surprise before the other leaned forward to steal a quick kiss from Red.

He cringed watching the married couple, wrinkling his nose slightly.

“Get a room.”

Red was the one who laughed this time, “This is our room.” He made dramatic wet kissing sounds towards Green who welcomed them.

Lifting Gold’s hips to help him slide his boxers on, Green shot him a curious stare. 

“Have you ever thought about inviting Silver?”

Gold paused. Silver. He’s not sure he could really the man in a situation like this. He’s certainly never seen the man bottom before and while Gold definitely wouldn’t mind taking on all three at once. Silver was a little different.

“Nah.” He replied, sticking his tongue out to wet his lips. “It’s selfish but I’m not ready to share my buddy yet.” 

Green shrugged in response, giving Gold’s now clothed rear a small pat. “That’s fine.” 

Red gave a small tug to Gold’s cheek. “Blue would have our heads if that got out anyways.” And, knowingly, the other two grimaced in response.

Gold already received a vaguely threatening warning from her many weeks before and he had no intention of awkwardly sitting through anymore if he could avoid it.

“Besides, if we did invite him then Red really would have to find room to fuck me along with Green.”

Red choked.


End file.
